Falling Sky
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After being left by both Edward and Jacob, Bella discovers a hurtful truth, but before she can do anything about it she is kidnapped. Six years later she finally comes back to Forks, but she is no longer shy, and broken Isabella, she's not even sweet and soft spoken Bella, she is kick-ass, violent and has a backbone, and she didn't came... *full summary inside* Rate might change
1. A Lion Saving A Lamb(?)

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible author and I shouldn't be publishing this when I still have another ten fics waiting to be updated, but I been having this idea since almost a year ago and I can't just simply keep on avoiding it... so please... deal with it...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **After being left by both Edward and Jacob, Bella discovers a hurtful truth, but before she can do anything about it she is kidnapped. Six years later she finally comes back to Forks, but she is no longer shy, and broken Isabella, she's not even sweet and soft spoken Bella, she is kick-ass, violent and has a backbone, and she didn't came alone, she brought some friends that share the same secret as her, who will win her heart before the Fall if the sky?**  
**

**Pairing:** AllxBella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah..._ Wolf thoughts(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-19-13**

* * *

**A Lion Saving A Lamb****(?)**

_**- Broken Hearts -**_

_**(Without Saying Goodbye)**_

* * *

"How could you Jake! You promised me! I thought we were friends!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling, it hurts so much. But I knew it, I knew it from the moment I saw him today, he was... _different_... he _changed..._

"Exactly Bella, we _were_ friends, I don't want to be your friend anymore, hell I never wanted to be your friend, the only reason I stuck with you was because your dad begged mine for me to help you!" a knot formed in the pit of my stomach, so that's it? that was the reason he spent his evenings with me? not because he liked me? "and because I felt sorry for you, you are the most selfish person I've ever met" I could feel it, the cracks that start appearing in my heart.

"I don't believe you" my voice barely a whisper.

"I don't fucking care if you do or not but I don't want to see you ever again! you are a whore! as soon as your little boyfriend left you came running to me!" how dare he!

"Don't you dare Jacob! I'm not a whore and I certainly didn't came running for comforting" he's a fucking lair! I don't know what I saw on him on the first place, he wasn't like this, where the hell did the sweet guy I used to spent my time with went?

"Then leave and don't show your face in here again! you are not welcome in the rez!" by know I was shaking so bad I nearly thought I was going to explode or something close to it. Guarding Jacob's back were Sam, Paul and Embry mumbling something about me phasing, I had no idea what they were talking about and I certainly didn't give a fuck.

"It was something I did or said?, if yes, then tell me so that I can change it" I didn't wanted to beg for his friendship, but he was my only friend and I couldn't afford losing him.

"You are pathetic! and also a dumb bitch so I'm going to tell you just one more time. I. Hate. You." the tremors in my body stopped abruptly and my ears perked at the sound of something I didn't want to hear, and I was sure I was the only one that heard it.

**_Crack_.**

The sound of my heart shattering into millions of pieces, so many and so tiny that I was sure it wouldn't be able to heal again, it hurt so much that I could almost feel the pieces cutting their way out of my chest, it was unbearable but I reminded in the same place without moving a single muscle.

"You don't want to see me ever again" I asked, it was more like an statement actually.

"No" he replied firmly.

"Fine" my voice cold, I wiped the tears in my eyes and held my head high. Locking my eyes on his I showed him the only thing I could feel right now towards him "you won't see me EVER again Black" hate.

He seemed shocked for a second, unable to talk, lost in my eyes, before he suddenly snapped and looked at me with pain in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but I didn't gave him enough time to do it, I turn my back to him and jogged towards my car.

"And don't you dare return here" I could feel the power of Sam words and in that moment I knew I couldn't disobey him, therefore I wouldn't be able to return... at least until he allowed me to...

"Don't worry I won't" I mumbled under my breathe, it was nearly a whisper but I was certain they heard me.

I started the engine and changed gears as fast as I could so I could get out of the rez, tears started covering my cheeks again, I couldn't stop them, and to be honest, I didn't want to, I _needed_ to release my feelings. This ache in my heart.

After parking the car outside Charlie's house and making sure I was calm enough I cleaned the tears off my face and put on some make-up to hide my red eyes and the dark circles under them; Charlie didn't need to see me like this, he had suffered enough with me when _sparkly-ass_ left.

I got off the car and before opening the door I noticed that there was something wrong, as if... well I don't know really, it felt weird... it didn't felt wrong, just... as if inside my house there was... something... I didn't know how to explain it...

"Dad...?" I opened the door slowly, sneaking inside silently.

"We finally met" my heart almost burst out of my chest at the unexpected sound, and a chuckle filled the silence of the house.

"Wha-?" I spun around quickly trying to find the source of the sound, a man around his early twenties was sitting in the couch with his legs crossed, his skin was tanned, but not russet like the guys in the rez, more like mine had become since a few weeks ago, I wondered if he lived in a sunny place like I used to, his hair was black, but his eyes were what stole my attention they were yellow like a cat's... literally... everything about this guy screamed DANGER.

"No need to be afraid little one, I'm not here to hurt you" oh sure, a hot guy I've never met in my life is sitting in the couch of my freaking living room like he owns the place and ask me to trust him, of course... NOT! "my name is Leo"...well I had to admit that the name suited him... and he was good looking to- focus Bella! FOCUS!

"I suppose you know my name since you are in my house without an invitation" I guessed.

"You are right" he chuckled "but I do have an invitation" well I didn't invited him and I'm certain that Charlie neither "I came to warm you" I frowned.

"About what?" and why?

"You are smart little one, you know thing of this world you shouldn't and your heritage isn't helping either. People you don't know will come to get you and you won't be able to stop them" what? "that's why I am here" he took my hands between his and I couldn't help noticing his skin was abnormally hot but it didn't bothered me, it actually felt natural "come with me, they won't be able to track you with me by your side" well... this is weird... and awkward...

"I'm sorry but I can't" now he frowned "I don't even know you, and if it is true what you are saying then if I leave with you my dad would be in danger, I can't do that to him" Leo's eyes softened and showed me understanding.

"I understand, and I respect your decision, you have grown to be a honorable lady " honorable? who use that word in this days? "I'll do my best protecting Charlie if something happens to you" his grip tightening "I won't stop until I get you out of _there_" there? were the hell is there? and why is he saying it like it is a bad place?

My ears perked at the sound of a car parking outside and I immediately thought it was my dad.

"Its not Charlie" Leo sounded distressed "they're coming to get you" oh? oh... wait! what the hell am I supposed to do?! "come with me for a minute" I doubted for a moment but there was something in the back of my head that kept telling me to trust him so I decide to follow him anyway. We exited the house from the back door and he guided us through the forest until we reached a beautiful meadow where we stopped.

"Why are we here?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable, this place reminded me of the time when Edward broke up with me.

"This persons are evil little one, they won't hesitate hurting your dad or friends to get you, I know it's selfish to ask you this but when they take you with them please, please obey them, do not do anything that make them angry" now I was shocked, I thought he said these people were evil "they ARE evil, but as I said earlier, they won't hesitate hurting people, even killing" I cringed at that, I didn't like it, not one bit "just wait for me, wait until I go there to get you" he begged, he, a super hot guy I just met _begged_ ME, a nobody, was the world going to end? without realizing it I was nodding my head and he smiled to me, his smile was so bright, it made me feel... loved, in home, like I belonged somewhere with someone.

"I will, I promise" my voice showed so much determination that it shocked me.

"Good, I'll make sure Charlie is okay in the meantime, you'll know when it's time for me to get you" I nodded.

"But wait, how would I know it?"

"You'll just know it" he reassured and motion me to return to Charlie's place after giving me a hug and a kiss in the forehead.

* * *

"Isabella Swan?" there in the back and front yard of Charlie's house were spread a lot of guys who looked like bodyguards.

"May I know who are you?" I asked politely and at the same time cautiously.

"FBI" FBI?! the hell? what are they doing here? and what the hell was that awful smell?!

"Miss Swan we understand that you are acquaintances with the Cullen family" ugh, so this is their fault... but what did they do in the first place? I thought they knew how to erase their tracks.

"We _were_ acquaintances, they left almost a year ago" I huffed crossing my arms, really, when will people stop associating me with them? can't they understand I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore?

"Were?" dumb ass...

"Yes, _were_, before they left they told me I was only their pet and that they grew bored of me so they didn't need me anymore and to get lost" even now it upset me to think about it, but it was in the past and I had to move on.

"I understand he was... _older_ that you" hmmm, here is cat in bag.

"Yeah... a little" more like a lot... what was he trying to accomplish by asking me this?

"Good" he made some kind of signal to his men and suddenly I felt arms immobilizing me and a towel on my mouth and nose. This people were drugging me! I tried fighting back but the drugs were already taking effect. I didn't last long before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**~Six months later~**_

* * *

Today was like any other since I got here, wake up, breakfast, experiments, training, eat, training, testing and go to sleep, nothing more nothing less, I heard that the docs started working with a pair of newborn twins and a little girl about 3 months old, it wasn't fair but any of us experiments could do much about it, we would be instantly killed if we were to take them away and I promised Leo I wouldn't do anything reckless. Thinking of him make my heart ache even now I wondered why I trusted him, is not like I knew him or anything.

"1" a doctor called me "it's time for your medicine" gah! again that disgusting thing.

"Doctor!" one of the nurses called him "55, 71 and 72 are trying to escape!" 55? Amber?

"Send Louis to deal with them" Louis?! oh my god, he's going yo kill them! I can't let him do that! they are pack!

I let my inner beast take control, she always knew how to deal with this. I slammed the doctor in the wall and run out of the room hearing his pleas.

"1! come back!" he kept on repeating until I could no longer hear him.

"Louis!" someone yelled and I followed the voice. In no time Amber was in my line of vision with two little girls, twins I guessed, no older that four holding her leg for dear life.

"Come on girl, just relax, I won't hurt you" the stupid leech said and I launched myself on him, ripping his head from his body in the process.

"B-Bella?" asked Amber while shaking and I nodded. She relaxed immediately and start crying along with the little twins.

"LOUIS!" the scream of a woman enveloped the room. Shit, it was the leech's mate.

I took control over my body without caring if I was naked, this wasn't the moment for that.

"Amber take the girls and step behind me" I ordered, she did as I said and let my inner beast take control again.

"Stupid mutt! he was my mate!" bitch how dare she compare us with those filthy mutts! we are much better than them!

"55!, 1!" 98 came in view with 14, 26 and 27 and some others I didn't recognized.

"Jack!" Amber ran towards 14 with the twins in her arms and he hug her tightly before running to my side and let his inner beast take control, 27, 98 and the guys I didn't recognized did he same while 26 stayed with Amber.

_Should we kill her?_ Jack asked me through the mental link and I nodded, hell with Leo I'm getting out of here today with everybody else.

_Now!_ we rip her apart piece by piece and when more vampires and mutts came we did the same with them. Every experiment was fighting for their freedom except 26 and all the kids younger than thirteen, but even them were attacked, and most of them died.

We were able to defeat the leeches and mutts with a big sacrifice, that day we lost many of our kind, but we won't forget them, they helped us gain our freedom and for that we are thankful. The lab was destroyed completely, no human, werewolf, or vampire was able to leave the building.

Even after searching through the rests we couldn't find a clue of what we were. We drink blood, yet we are not vampires, our beasts resemblance werewolves but aren't mutts.

What kind of monsters have we become?

* * *

**Yay! ****There it is, THERE IT IS! Phew I finally was able to post this...**

** So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Going Home

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**SO!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a while so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **After being left by both Edward and Jacob, Bella discovers a hurtful truth, but before she can do anything about it she is kidnapped. Six years later she finally comes back to Forks, but she is no longer shy, and broken Isabella, she's not even sweet and soft spoken Bella, she is kick-ass, violent and has a backbone, and she didn't came alone, she brought some friends that share the same secret as her, who will win her heart before the _Fall of the sky_?

**Pairing:** AllxBella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah..._ Wolf thoughts(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-22-13**

* * *

**Going Home**

**_- The Place That Took My Heart -_**

**_(Forks)_**

* * *

***Last Time***

_Should we kill her?_ Jack asked me through the mental link and I nodded, hell with Leo I'm getting out of here today with everybody else.

_Now!_ we rip her apart piece by piece and when more vampires and mutts came we did the same with them. Every experiment was fighting for their freedom except 26 and all the kids younger than thirteen, but even them were attacked, and most of them died.

We were able to defeat the leeches and mutts with a big sacrifice, that day we lost many of our kind, but we won't forget them, they helped us gain our freedom and for that we are thankful. The lab was destroyed completely, no human, werewolf, or vampire was able to leave the building.

Even after searching through the rests we couldn't find a clue of what we were. We drink blood, yet we are not vampires, our beasts resemblance werewolves but aren't mutts.

What kind of monsters have we become?

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

After a couple of days that the pack and I crossed paths with Leo, I was really angry with him, so angry I was even planning how to rip his head off his shoulders, the two of us obviously got into an argument, fortunately we solved it before either if us got injured, apparently he was the one that set the building on fire knowing it wouldn't affect us.

I also discovered that Leo is my big brother. I mean, everyone in the pack is 'brother' or 'sister' but he was my brother by blood.

I also learned a few more things it decided to put the topic on hold until I could talk with Charlie, I didn't care if that meant I have to wait ten years.

Leo became the temporary alpha of the pack since he was the most experienced until we had more control of ourselves, we were young, I was the older one after him, six months.

We decide to divide the pack in two main groups, the first group would be staying in America while the rest would go to Europe. We knew we weren't the only ones and we planned on help them. Leo was going to look after the ones who went to Europe and I would watch over the ones that stayed here, he would travel from time to time to make sure everything was ok.

The ones that stayed decided to divide in five and try to cover the continent, the first group would cover Canada, the second one and the biggest _(which included me and Jack) _would cover the USA, another Mexico and the other two South America.

Since my group was the biggest _(16 people)_ we decided to separate too, one group would cover east, and the other west.

My group and I settled down in a small town in Nebraska, near Ainsworth, we built a house and start running a restaurant, money came flying in no time, an advantage of being extremely beautiful.

A couple of months later we moved to New Cordell, Oklahoma, we had that feeling in the gut that told us we would find something, and indeed, we find another pack, a few later we moved again, this time to Austin, Texas. This went on and on for a long time...

* * *

**~Six years later~**

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Jack worriedly from my left.

"Yeah, it's just..." I didn't knew how to put this...

"Difficult, I know sweetheart" he said caressing my arms lovingly.

"It's hard, I feel like I'm leaving Erza and Ezra here you know? like I'm abandoning them, I know that I won't see them ever again but..."

"Come here" he pulled me into his lap and started stroking my back, rocking me back and forth trying to calm down my nerves "you are not abandoning them and they know it, don't beat yourself about it, it's not healthy, they wouldn't have wanted it" I nodded my head, he was right, they wouldn't, not even Amanda and we hated each other, that was one of the reasons why Jack and I never worked out, his little sister was always in the way, not that I'm angry, she might have stopped us from doing something really, really, _really_ stupid.

"How are _you_?" I asked him, this had to be hard for him too.

"I'm fine, not exactly perfect but... I think I'll be fine, it comforts me knowing that neither Amanda nor the twins will have to go through more painful experiences, it wasn't fair for them"

"It wasn't fair for any of us" I said taking one of his hand between mine "but you are right, they surely are in a better place now"

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the comfort the silent the now empty house was providing us. The spell was broken when Scarlett came to tell us the truck was ready.

I stood up and went around the house one last time, the place where Erza said her first word, the room in where Ezra took his first step, that kitchen where Jack and I had our argument that led to our first kiss too, so many memories in this place, so many things that would be lost...

And all of this because a vengeful vampire that Fuckward couldn't kill...

Because I was just _too_ damn curious...

Because I fell in _love_ with a motherfucker vampire...

Because I _didn't_ walked away when I had the chance...

Because I was a _coward_...

My mental rambling was interrupted yet again what I felt someone caressing my cheeks, as if cleaning something in them, that was when I realized that I was actually crying, but how could I not, everything seemed so painful, even breathing was hard in this moment.

"Come on hon, let's go, we need to go now if we want to be around Newcastle by nighttime" I watched as Scarlett guided me out if the house even with the scars in her face and collarbone she was still beautiful, right her dark blue eyes shined with sadness as it was also very hard for her right now, we just lost three me meta of our family and she was carrying another in her womb, her baby bump looked lovely, and I was sure my brother was very happy when she told him the news a few months ago.

Jack and I hopped into the front side of the van and Scarlett hopped in the back since Scar was pregnant Jack and I would take turns to drive every few hours, it would have been easier just to run in our wolf forms but we weren't sure if it was safe for Scar to phase and we didn't wanted to risk it, besides, she hated planes so that was a big NO.

* * *

After 13 hours of driving we were finally in Newcastle, Jack and I were stuff and our butts hurt like hell, we could only imagine how Scar felt being four months pregnant and all that shit.

"I think we should drive till we get to Forks" Scar frowned annoyed, she thought that spending the night in a hotel was a waste of time and money, but I wanted to make sure she spent the night comfortable and if she didn't Leo would have my and Jack's head.

"Yah, yah" I brushed her dismissively "it's fine, we all need to rest, it won't hurt us to spend the night" I told her.

"But-!"

"Come in Scar, Bella and I need to sleep, and you need to lay down, everybody wins" Jack said calmly but I knew he was as desperate as me.

"Alright" she have up and I high-five Jack.

I couldn't sleep that night, I was still trying to process everything that had happened the last two weeks, it seemed to unreal, so... so... impossible, and yet, it was true, non of this was a lie, not a dream...

And I so wanted it to be that.

And just that...

* * *

The next morning I was very tired, Jack of course noticed it but said nothing, we didn't wanted to worry Scar.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as soon as Scarlett fell asleep in the back seat.

"Not so good" I admitted with a grimace.

"You want me to take your turn?" Jack, oh sweet Jack that would even jump off the Eiffel Tower if I asked him to, how did you fell in love with someone as broken as myself?

"No thanks, I'm... I'll be fine" I stammered not wanting to lie to him, he didn't deserved it "I just need... time" I tried to reassure him.

"If you say so..." I could tell he was a little doubtful "just now that... that I'll be here for you, we are here for you" he gave me a one-arm hug, his touch instantly warming me up, I would never know how he had this effect on me, I knew he hadn't choose me as his imprint or mate, he wouldn't have told me otherwise.

"Thanks J, I appreciate it, I really do" and it was true, I really did.

He gave me another smile before focusing on his driving, my eyes started to grow heavy, and before I knew it, I was sleeping in Jack's arms.

* * *

When I woke up I was still in Jack's arms, I instantly stiffened when I noticed the time.

I slept for over five hours!

"Jack I-"

"Don't worry Bells, you needed your sleep, besides it wasn't that long" liar, I could see his arms was rigid as well as his legs.

"Pull over, I'll drive the rest" I ordered.

"We are just an hour from Forks, there is really no-"

"Exactly it's just one hour, so pull over and get your ass out of the driver seat" I glared at him.

"But-"

"Jack! do as she says" we heard Scarlet from the bak seat groaning in between her sleep.

"Alright, alright, sheesh... women..."

"Yeah, yeah, you poor baby"

* * *

Almost two hours later we were outside our now house, after Charlie moved with his girlfriend, now wife, Sue Swan -formally Clearwater- he left me and Leo the house, we never saw how to used before, but it seemed perfect now.

I noticed that Leo had made some changes in the house, not sure when, but that means that his weird voodoo shit warned him we would need the house and modified it, I seriously needed to activate the voodoo shit I copied from Peter in Texas...

The house had still two stories, but it was larger and had a garage for two or three cars.

"Maybe I'll start my own workshop and you can be my sexy secretary" Jack wagged his eyebrows suggestively, his baby blue eyes shining with mischief.

"I'm your dreams cowboy" I mock glared at him.

"You mean I can dream of that?" I shook my head and laughed amused.

"As long as I'm not naked" I told him with a chuckle.

"Whatever, you're no fun" he outed cutely and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Poor baby" I cooed.

We started unloading the truck while Scarlet made lunch for us, leave it to a pregnant woman to fee two shape shifters and herself, the was food to feed and army, and we are all of it, yep, I have a big stomach.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jack asked us and Scar gave me a knowing look.

"Well, I was planing on going to the restaurant in the morning and start setting the things and hiring people, Leo probably told Sue already and hopefully she sent me some people, after that I was going to go visit her and Charlie with Scar and you, of course only if you wanted to"

"I would love to! I will finally meet my crush's dad" he joked.

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Who said I was joking?" In times like this I hate when I can't tell when he is joking and he isn't.

* * *

Just as I told Jack, the next day I went to our future restaurant and began setting things, Lucky for me I was right and Sue sent some people to the place for an interview, most of the girls were plain idiots and wanted nothing more that gossip around, it appeared that I was a legend in here, why? I would never know, but I guess it was because my life in here wasn't as plain as the other people, hah! if only they knew...

Five hours later I was back at the house, Jack had decided he was going open his own workshop and he was too setting his things.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah, just let me take a quick shower, I stink" Jack said.

"Okay, Im going to take one too"

Half an hour later we were done.

I drove is to La Push, everything looked so familiar, yet so foreign, I still remembered when Sam told me to never come back, now I knew why his command felt so powerful, it was because I was gong to phase soon, I wondered what would had happened had I never been taken by those vampires...

I noticed I passed a familiar red house, I was tempted to stop by and say hi, but I was still angry at Jacob for driving me away like that, he could have been gentler with his words, but he wasn't, he was mean and hurtful.

He was what I never thought he could be.

Edward**_-fucking-_**Cullen.

He act like that... that... pansy motherfucker!

So I continued driving until I reached the Clearwater household, I used to come here when I was younger and played with Leah and her little brother Seth, Charlie said they phased.

I scrambled out of the car and went to help Scar who just gave me an annoyed look.

"Gosh Ella! I'm pregnant, not helpless" she pouted.

"I need to make sure" she pushed me playfully.

"Whatever, come on, let's meet your dad"

"Are you ready?" asked a concerned Jack.

"Yep" I popped the p "Charlie should have sensed us by now so we just need to wait" I told them and in less than a minute he was standing in the door grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Bells" he beamed at me happily.

"Hi dad" he seemed happy.

"Bella?" oh crap...

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Crossing Paths Once Again

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**SO!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a while so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **After being left by both Edward and Jacob, Bella discovers a hurtful truth, but before she can do anything about it she is kidnapped. Six years later she finally comes back to Forks, but she is no longer shy, and broken Isabella, she's not even sweet and soft spoken Bella, she is kick-ass, violent and has a backbone, and she didn't came alone, she brought some friends that share the same secret as her, who will win her heart before the _Fall of the sky_?

**Pairing:** AllxBella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah..._ Wolf thoughts(speaking)/pack mind

* * *

**Published: 09-29-13**

* * *

**Crossing Paths Once Again**

**_- Jacob Black -_**

**_(The Real Meaning Of Family)_**

* * *

***Last Time***

Just as I told Jack, the next day I went to our future restaurant and began setting things, Lucky for me I was right and Sue sent some people to the place for an interview, most of the girls were plain idiots and wanted nothing more that gossip around, it appeared that I was a legend in here, why? I would never know, but I guess it was because my life in here wasn't as plain as the other people, hah! if only they knew...

Five hours later I was back at the house, Jack had decided he was going open his own workshop and he was too setting his things.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah, just let me take a quick shower, I stink" Jack said.

"Okay, Im going to take one too"

Half an hour later we were done.

I drove is to La Push, everything looked so familiar, yet so foreign, I still remembered when Sam told me to never come back, now I knew why his command felt so powerful, it was because I was gong to phase soon, I wondered what would had happened had I never been taken by those vampires...

I noticed I passed a familiar red house, I was tempted to stop by and say hi, but I was still angry at Jacob for driving me away like that, he could have been gentler with his words, but he wasn't, he was mean and hurtful.

He was what I never thought he could be.

Edward**_-fucking-_**Cullen.

He act like that... that... pansy motherfucker!

So I continued driving until I reached the Clearwater household, I used to come here when I was younger and played with Leah and her little brother Seth, Charlie said they phased.

I scrambled out of the car and went to help Scar who just gave me an annoyed look.

"Gosh Ella! I'm pregnant, not helpless" she pouted.

"I need to make sure" she pushed me playfully.

"Whatever, come on, let's meet your dad"

"Are you ready?" asked a concerned Jack.

"Yep" I popped the p "Charlie should have sensed us by now so we just need to wait" I told them and in less than a minute he was standing in the door grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Bells" he beamed at me happily.

"Hi dad" he seemed happy.

"Bella?" oh crap...

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

"Bella?" said a horrible voice I had hoped I wouldn't need to hear again in my life.

"Black" I replied indifferently and Jack narrowed his eyes along with Scar.

"Where the hell you disappeared to? do you have any idea how hard we seek for you? we were worried to death! we thought... _I_ thought that you... you..." he was going to give me a hug but I stopped him with my hand before he could get too close, how dare he think he can just hug me like nothing happened after all the things he said to me before the 'FBI' took me away.

"I know how hard Charlie searched for me but I'm surprise you said we I thought you said I was a whore and didn't wanted to see me again in you life Black" Jack growled when I said it and everyone else with the exception of the pack, Scar and him looked shocked. The pack in fact seemed ashamed.

"Bells it wasn't my intention..."

"Bullshit" barked Jack.

"You have nothing to do with this!" yelled Black.

"Of course he has, he is my best friend and was with me when I needed him, not like someone else" Black looked deeply hurt but I didn't care, he deserved it.

"You have no right to talk to Noelle" said Scar with a scowl in her scarred face making her look scarier.

"Noelle?" he really is an idiot, I can't believe he used to be my friend seven years ago.

"Her name idiot" said Scar.

"Don't call him that you bitch" growled Leah.

"I call him whatever I want mutt" Leah had a shocked face and so the rest of her pack, dammit Scar!

"Hey! my dog is much better than her!" Jack lied, good one.

"Sorry" she apologized, geez we can't keep a secret if you are giving clues to everyone can you?

"Her name is not Noelle, it's Isabella" I blinked, had Charlie not tell them? _duh_... of course he didn't.

"Scarlet is right Jacob" everyone turned their attention to Charlie "Isabella's real name is Noelle"

"Why didn't you tell me Charlie?" hello? I'm right here!

"I don't see why you should care after what you told my daughter _Jacob_" Charlie said coldly and I could swear the temperature of the room dropped several grades, hmm... maybe that was his gift.

"Charlie I never-" unfortunately for Black he couldn't finish what he was saying because my cellphone started buzzing.

"Its mine, excuse me" I didn't wait for them answer "Hello?"

"MOMMY B!" I winced at the volume of their voice.

"Ashley, what's wrong baby?" Ashley and her twin were like my daughters too, after their parents died, of course, they stayed with their big brother Jamal in Montana five years ago, she sounded like she had been crying for hours, her voice raspy.

"Its... Sarah... and... Jamal" she managed to say between hiccups "they... they..." she started crying again and apparently someone else took the phone.

"Mommy?" Allyson had the same struggle while talking, what the hell happened to them?

"Baby, tell mommy what's wrong, if you don't tell me I won't know" I could almost feel his nod.

"Sahara and Jamal are... playing..." oh... those fuckers, I'm going to kill them the next time I see them "in the kitchen..."...

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" I yelled at top of my lungs. Charlie looked ready to kill whoever had traumatized his 'grandchildren', Scar and Jack were snickering and fuming in anger at the same time, and the rest looked disturbed "put the phone in speaker and give it to them" I order him with my alpha voice and everyone in the house shut up.

"Okay" after a moment she talked again "done"

"Saharabi, Jamal can you _please_ tell me what in the world are you two doing in the _kitchen_?"

"Noelle... ehm... we..." Sahara's voice was dreamy.

"I asked something" again using my alpha voice.

"It was Jamal's fault, I swear, I was making me something to eat when he attacked me!" she hurried to say.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jamal in the background.

"That's not true bitch" I heard Cassie hissing in the backgroundtoo before I heard a thud and moans of pain "the twins and I were here first and you didn't seem to be bothered by Jamal's advances" where the hell were the others?!

"So you just went along didn't you Saharabi?" Scar and Jack shivered at the sound of my voice.

"I...uhm... we..." she stuttered.

"Now you are going to listen to me bitch" my voice sickly sweet "if those kids need a psychologist after what you did today I'll make sure you pay it and Jamal will be long go to Volterra are we clear?" she agreed reluctantly "and don't you even think about bribe them Jamal" and the call ended.

"Tell me they didn't" Charlie pleaded.

"They did" I sighed defeated.

"You don't mind if they loose a few limbs do you?" I shook my head.

"Uhm..." oh right, the mutts are here.

"What?" I snapped.

"Uhm..." the hell! is that all they knew how to say?

"Hey boss, I think we should go home, call Leo and ask to do his voodoo shit if you really don't want the pervert to bribe thekids" said Jack and I grunted.

"Jack, I told you not to call me boss" I whined.

"Fine... love" oh he didn't.

"Love?" asked a confused pack along with an enraged Charlie.

"Baby, come here" I told him seductively releasing pheromones.

"Of course love" he slid his arm behind me and wrap it around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Jack..." I slapped him a few times and then kicked him in the groin "don't you ever think if calling me love again, and much less in my dad's face"

"Sorry babe" another kick "I'll be a good puppy" Scar snickered and I grunted in agreement with a sharp nod.

"I think we should be going dad" he nodded in understanding "it was good to see you Sue, and I'm very sorry I couldn't make it to you wedding" my face darkening a little bit.

"Don't blame yourself sweetie, Charlie and I both know you are busy with your family so we understand and we definitely don't blame you" Sue was a good woman and I was glad dad marry her, she was also one of the few we trust with our secret " we are to blame those motherfuckers" everyone was wide eyed, but I knew who she was talking about and she was more than right.

"Shit girl, you won the lottery of mothers girl, I wish my mother was like that!" Jack said.

"True" agreed Scar.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes "feel free to come and visit whenever you want Sue, _mi casa es tu casa_" she smiled brightly and beamed at me.

"Of course, and I told you to call me mom Ella!" she scolded playfully.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting" I lied, it's not like I don't like her but... I'm still touchy with that topic because of Renee...

"No worries darling, I just want you to know that we are here" she said referring to everything that had happens this last years. I felt my eyes watering with venom, if we were alone I would had let then slid.

"You ok?" Jack put an arm around me.

"Yeah"

"You two also" Sue pointed Jack and Scar "I'm also yourmommy" Scar couldn't stop her tears from falling so Jack and me both hide her from the pack view.

"Thanks, you don't know how much this mean to me" Scar's mother abandoned her in an alley after giving birth to her, there,a poor man and his sons took her in. She grew up in the streets with them without the love of a mother, yes of brothers and a dad but not of a mother and that was it hurt her the most, when she was nineteen the _'FBI' _took her away after killing her familyin from of her.

"Leech!" Black growled to low for a human to hear, but we definitely heard.

"We should go now, we still have things to take care of" Charlienodded, he had also heard Black's growl.

"Take care" Scar and Jack guided me to the truck and we could hear the mutts following us.

_They are going to follow us_ Scar hissed _they see us as a threat!_

_Calm down, I have an idea._

"Hey Sue, now that I think about it, why don't you and Charliecome with us?" Sue was puzzled but agreed anyway.

_This should shut them_ and indeed. The pack was wary of us, well at least of Scar and Jack, and Sue was part of the council so they should assume that whatever abnormal that happen in my house she would tell them.

_What are you planning Bells?_ Charlie asked through the pack mind.

_I don't want to put __Scar and the baby in danger and Sue is part of the council so I'm sure they will assume she will tell them whatever happens in my house_ I explained and he nodded.

"What are we waiting for then? I want you to tell me everything!" she beamed.

"Of course"

"Hey Bell- I mean Noelle, do you mind if I go?, I mean, we are brother and sister now and I would like to know you better" said Seth suddenly surprising everyone in the house.

"Uhm..." I saw Charlie nodding and I agreed.

_He's a mutt!_ Scar screeched.

_I know, but Charlie__ seems to trust him so we_ _will__ too_ I ordered

"Hop in" I order Seth and he did as I told.

* * *

"He knows about us Bells" said Charlie when we were far enough of the res and made sure nobody was following us.

"Did you told him?" my hold in the steer wheel tightening.

"No" ...eh? "he found out himself. It was last year, the day before the wedding I went hunting and Seth followed me I didn't noticed him because of my hunger and I'm actually glad I didn't smelled him, I would had killed him" his hands trembling.

"Don't worry dad, that didn't happened" Seth reassured.

"Seth is right, and I'm sure you would had stopped yourself before harming him" I explained "we recognize our loved ones even when we are at out lowest"

"That's right... dad" Jack said.

"Thanks son" Jack blushed and Scar laughed at him for being so shy in this kind of thing.

"Then Seth knows" Charlie nodded again.

"Yep, but I haven't told him the whole story, we first wanted for him to learn how to close his mind to the pack and hide things from them"

"Good, did you succeeded?" Seth nodded "perfect, then that means we can tell you the whole story"

"Come on Seth, it's time for you to hear a story"

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Voodoo Shit Thingy

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a chapter with me!**

**Ugh! I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating before, but I was really really busy, this year I'm a Junior in High School and I'm really suffering with Math and Physics _(my dad has to help me with my homework!)_ so all of you who knows my pain _(and the ones that thinks that Math is a pain in the ass too)_ I hope you can forgive me and understand that updating my fics are not my priority in this moment, so please be patient if I take two or so months to update.**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Please don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly guys, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **After being left by both Edward and Jacob, Bella discovers a hurtful truth, but before she can do anything about it she is kidnapped. Six years later she finally comes back to Forks, but she is no longer shy, and broken Isabella, she's not even sweet and soft spoken Bella, she is kick-ass, violent and has a backbone, and she didn't came alone, she brought some friends that share the same secret as her, who will win her heart before the _Fall of the sky_?

**Pairing:** AllxBella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah..._ Wolf thoughts(speaking)/pack mind

**_Blah..._** texts

* * *

**Published: 10-16-13**

* * *

**Voodoo Shit Thingy**

**_- Peter Whitlock -_**

**_(Enough With The Nicknames!)_**

* * *

***Last Time***

"He knows about us Bells" said Charlie when we were far enough of the res and made sure nobody was following us.

"Did you told him?" my hold in the steer wheel tightening.

"No" ...eh? "he found out himself. It was last year, the day before the wedding I went hunting and Seth followed me I didn't noticed him because of my hunger and I'm actually glad I didn't smelled him, I would had killed him" his hands trembling.

"Don't worry dad, that didn't happened" Seth reassured.

"Seth is right, and I'm sure you would had stopped yourself before harming him" I explained "we recognize our loved ones even when we are at out lowest"

"That's right... dad" Jack said.

"Thanks son" Jack blushed and Scar laughed at him for being so shy in this kind of thing.

"Then Seth knows" Charlie nodded again.

"Yep, but I haven't told him the whole story, we first wanted for him to learn how to close his mind to the pack and hide things from them"

"Good, did you succeeded?" Seth nodded "perfect, then that means we can tell you the whole story"

"Come on Seth, it's time for you to hear a story"

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

"What kind of story?" he asked me making himself comfortable in the couch.

"Our story" I replied and saw from Charlie taking a seat right next to him and my two best friends taking the other couch located at the other side of the room. "but first we would like to know what _do_ you know about us, I can tell that you still don't know much and that might have been my fault, I ordered Charlie not to say a word and you can say that I'm his Alpha so there was no way he could had told you anything" I requested earning a nod in return.

"Well, for what I could see, you drink blood but can turn into wolf like me, and since Charlie never cleared the subject with me I always thought you were like some kind of hybrid, like half leech and half wolf" he explained shyly, I tried to keep my face straight as long as I could but it was useless, I starting crackling loudly "B-B-Be... uhm... N-Noelle?" he asked unsure.

"Bella is fine Seth, I'm not really used to people calling me Noelle, Scar calls me that because his husband calls me that" I grinned at him "and sorry about me laughing like that, it's just that I remember something very funny" he arched an eyebrow in question and titled his head to the side making him look like a dog, a very on top of that.

"Something?" I nodded.

"Yeah, when we were in Texas we came across a human drinker" Seth growled at that and I shut him with a look "he was the kind of vampire that drank from the scum of the world, criminals, murderers, rapists, kidnappers, the bad kind ya'know? he actually did more good that bad... anyway, we had to tell him about us because he could have easily killed us all in a second and we had kids with us at the time, his first guess was that we were kind of like _El Chupacabras_!" we all laughed at that, I still couldn't believe Peter thought that, it was hilarious! suddenly my phone buzzed and I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was.

_**Bitch get over it, it was a long time ago! - Peter **_

I laughed again, I definitely needed to turn that voodoo shit thingy on. My phone buzzed again.

**_Yes you do - Peter_**

I rolled my eyes once again and the I suddenly remembered that I needed to call Leo and tell him to make sure Jamal didn't bribed the girls. My phone rang and I answered without second thought.

"What?" I answered knowing who it was, who else could it be?

"What? no hello 'how are you?' no 'hey Peter, how is the love of my life?' just a plain what?" Peter asked with his hot Texan accent that maybe my lady parts tingle.

"Hi honey, any vampire trying to kill you recently?" I asked him with a small smile and I heard Scar snicker.

"Haha very funny, I'm not the one with a crazy red head bitch trying to kill me darlin'" he said.

"Aww, don't remind me... and I have to train another pup now" I said looking at Seth who gave me a confused look.

"Oh, you dad right? don't worry, he's going to be just fine as well as the wolf-boy, and by the way, tell him he should really consider turning, it could save his ass" I arched an eyebrow as well as everyone in the room.

"What the hell are you talking about Yoda? we haven't talked about anything at all, much less turning someone" what was he hiding? he knew something I didn't and I didn't liked it, not one bit.

"Oh don't worry cupcake, you will know when you activate Brewmaster" Jack laughed at the name, who the hell calls his gift Brewmaster? I would give him a cooler name, even voodoo shit thingy sounded better!

"Alright, then I-"

"No need sweet-cheeks, I have everything sorted" everything sorted? what the hell did that meant? "if you want to know then activate Brewmaster"

"Peter~" I whined.

"None of that sparkle-puss, do it! I guarantee you it will make your life easier" what?

"What are you a Wall-Mart worker trying to sell me a product that most likely won't work? and sparkle-puss? where the hell did that came from? I'm sure as hell you haven't been down there to tell" if he had I would remember. PERFECTLY WELL.

"Wha-" Charlie started chocking on his saliva as well as Seth and I cast them an apologetic look promising them I would explain soon.

"I just know some things puss" ugh...

"Whatever, I may not have your gift turned on" he snorted and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity "but I know that wasn't the only reason you called, so spot it out already fucker"

"Ohhh feisty, I like that in a woman" I growled at him menacingly "okay, okay geez, one is trying to have a little fun and you just won't let me" I could almost visualize him pouting.

"Peter Whitlock for the love of your dick stop that and tell me already!" I cast my dad and Seth another apologetic look they were chocking in their saliva and thin air every time I or Peter said something inappropriate.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted my dick so badly" I growled once again.

"Peter I swear if-"

"Calm down mama wolf, I was just kidding" he tried to sooth me "you are right, I did call because there is something important you should know"

"Something important? can't that wait until I activate Brewmaster?" I asked confused, I would know it anyway, can't it wait a little bit?

"No, I'm really sorry Bella but this is very urgent and it will take you a few days to recover after you activate Brewmaster" he explained with a serious tone I never heard him use before.

"What is it then?" this better was as important as he put it.

"Put the phone on speaker, I need everyone to hear carefully" I did as he said confused and a little scared, what was so important that he needed everyone to listen? "Bella I know who killed your kids and Amber" I took a sharp intake of breath and lost my balance. Strong and hot arms wrapped themselves around me, they not only kept me from falling but also kept my world from crumbling down in that same instant.

"Calm down Bella, I got you" Seth whispered softly in my ear and caressed my hair as tears started dripping from my eyes.

"Bella? sweet-cheeks? don't leave, stay with me cupcake, I need you to listen carefully" Peter begged me and I tried to calm down.

"I-I'm f-fin-ne" I manage to say between chocked sobs.

"As I said, I know who is the person that killed the twins and Amber" I saw Jack tensing from the corner of my eye "at first I wasn't sure because my gift didn't reacted at all but later understood why, this person seemed to try to avoid making any decision and I didn't understood the reason behind that until Jasper called me a few days ago" I nodded trying to process the new information, it was no secret that Peter and Jasper called each other from time to time even when pixie-bitch doesn't like it "that was when I realized the reason the crazy red head bitch kept indecisive" red head bitch?

"Vi-Vic-t-to-ria?" please no, please no, tell me that's not true, I beg you... not her...

"Yes cupcake _Victoria_" he spatted the name as if it left a sour taste in his tongue "she's still hunting you after what the _Cullen's_ did to her mate, she was tracking you down when she found Erza and Ezra, but Amber tried to protect them, unfortunately she wasn't alone and she ended up killing them"

"B-but we never smell any vampire near!" Jack protested.

"That was because she found a vampire that can't hide scents" crap, that explained a lot.

"Yeah it does cupcake, anyway, with the help of Leo, seeing that the gift became even more powerful when he copied it we decided to do a little research and discovered that she had been making an army to kill you, most of them are newborns and after a year if they don't have any gift her second in command kills them, much like Maria made Jasper do" I grimace at that, Peter had told me his past in the southern wars but I still couldn't digest what Jasper did, don't misunderstand, I understand the reason why he did it but it still was... difficult to accept.

"So? we can just make an army ourselves, maybe call Aro and his brothers for a little help" Scar suggested earning a nod from Jack "I'm sure Alec and Jane would love to help Bella avenge the pups"

"We won't" I was taken aback, what?

"What? why?" that didn't made sense "they are killing innocent people, surely the Volturi need to know"

"Yes, they need to know, but we won't ask their help" we won't? "we will ask the pack's and a coven of vampires that is settled in Forks right now" a coven of vampires? another one? this place sure calls for them, why we don't put a sign that say 'Welcome to Forks! the place where you will find a lot of vampires and werewolf's. Please refrain yourselves from getting too close!'

"That's a good idea sweet-cheeks but that can wait" I blushed when he rest of the people on the room looked at me waiting to know what I just thought since I had closed my mind and they couldn't hear my thought.

"Nothing" I said.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by sparkle-puss" growl "we are going to ask for help, we don't really need to tell the pack, just hint it and that can be done by wolf-boy" I felt Seth nodding at my side "and unfortunately Bella will have to ask the vampires for help" snarls filled the room "chill! I never said she had to go alone but she definitely needs to talk with them"

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"Uhm... the Cullens"

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. This is Our Story

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK MY BELOVED READERS!**

**And I brought a chapter with me!**

**SO!**

**I know I have been updating this fic regularly but please keep in mind that:**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**Please don't get mad at me if I don't update regularly guys, I have a life outside of this website too _(yes, I do have life!)_**

**Rated T because of slight gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

**Summary: **After being left by both Edward and Jacob, Bella discovers a hurtful truth, but before she can do anything about it she is kidnapped. Six years later she finally comes back to Forks, but she is no longer shy, and broken Isabella, she's not even sweet and soft spoken Bella, she is kick-ass, violent and has a backbone, and she didn't came alone, she brought some friends that share the same secret as her, who will win her heart before the _Fall of the sky_?

**Pairing:** AllxBella _(for now)_

**Warnings:** None so far...

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks_  
_

_Blah..._ Wolf thoughts(speaking)/pack mind

**_Blah..._** texts

* * *

**Published: 11-02-13**

* * *

**This Is Our Story**

**_- You know My Name, But You Don't Know ME -_**

**_(The Originals)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"So? we can just make an army ourselves, maybe call Aro and his brothers for a little help" Scar suggested earning a nod from Jack "I'm sure Alec and Jane would love to help Bella avenge the pups"

"We won't" I was taken aback, what?

"What? why?" that didn't made sense "they are killing innocent people, surely the Volturi need to know"

"Yes, they need to know, but we won't ask their help" we won't? "we will ask the pack's and a coven of vampires that is settled in Forks right now" a coven of vampires? another one? this place sure calls for them, why we don't put a sign that say 'Welcome to Forks! the place where you will find a lot of vampires and werewolf's. Please refrain yourselves from getting too close!'

"That's a good idea sweet-cheeks but that can wait" I blushed when he rest of the people on the room looked at me waiting to know what I just thought since I had closed my mind and they couldn't hear my thought.

"Nothing" I said.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by sparkle-puss" growl "we are going to ask for help, we don't really need to tell the pack, just hint it and that can be done by wolf-boy" I felt Seth nodding at my side "and unfortunately Bella will have to ask the vampires for help" snarls filled the room "chill! I never said she had to go alone but she definitely needs to talk with them"

"Who are they?" Charlie asked.

"Uhm... the Cullen's"

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

"What? you have to be shitting me Peter?" I roared in anger, no way was I going to ask those fuckers help. I rather die before ever considering it.

"Sorry puss, but I don't shit, I can't" I growled loudly and everyone in the room flinched at the sound "and yes you will ask for their help, you don't have to like them or even try to be nice but just be polite and keep and eye on them, there is something wrong with those fuckers" I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course there's something wrong with them, the man in that house are all hermaphrodites and the girls are pure bitches!" I heard the guys snickering and Scar giggling crazily.

"I now puss, but I meant something like an evil plan to conquer the world" what? "I'm kidding... well, not really, I actually don't know but seriously, you need to keep an eye on them" he asked and I growled one more time before sighing defeated, Peter always did things for me, it was only fair to trust him in return "yes puss, that would be nice"

"Okay Peter, but I sweat to god if this plan of yours backfire you will be the first one to _feel_ it, literally" I warned barring my teeth menacingly and I heard him gulp over the phone.

"O-okay..." he stuttered nervously.

"Well, I'll talk with you later, I still have to tell Seth the great story of our ancestors" I told him.

"Alright, see'ya puss!" and with that he call ended.

"Ahhh..." I sighed "okay, were was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" I asked.

"Uhmm, you were going to tell me what you guys are" Seth said after a moment of silence.

"Right! as you might have already guessed, we are hybrids" I started "the majority of us are a combination of a vampire with shape-shifter, either born from a female shape-shifter and a male vampire of bitten by both of them" I explained.

"But wait a second! our bite is not poisonous!" Seth argued.

"That it's true Seth, but when a human with certain genetic qualities is bitten at the same time by both a vampire and a shape-shifter" I proceeded "and while most of them don't survive that is ten times more painful than changing into a vampire, the ones that survive are called half-bloods or hybrids" he nodded slowly in understanding.

"Then... you all are hybrids?" he asked getting a little grimace from me.

"Scar, Jack and Charlie are, but not me" his face changed to one of confusion.

"What? why?" he titled his head to the side cutely reminding me of a dog, the irony! "if you are not a half-blood then what are you?" he asked noticing how uncomfortable we were with the term _'hybrid'_

"Well, I'm not really Charlie's daughter" his eyes widened "we both thought I was, but the day I disappeared my blood related brother appeared and I started questioning things" I explained receiving a reassuring squeeze in the shoulder from Jack who had seated himself besides me after Peter hang up.

"That's why you disappeared, you went looking for answers" Seth deduced.

"No, I was kidnapped by some vampires that pretended to work for the government... well not really, they did worked for the government" I muttered under my breath but all of them obviously heard.

"What?!" Baby Clearwater roared enraged and I moved to his side rubbing circles in his back trying to calm him down. So far it seemed to be working and in a few minutes he was completely calm "s-sorry"

"No problem Seth" I smiled at him softly "that day I had been pretty upset and was decided to talk with Jacob with sort things out and hopefully stay as friends" I continued "but then... he said all those hurtful things to me and I... I now know why he decided to break our friendship, I know he was trying to _protect_ me but I can't forgive him Seth, the words he used to make me stray away were so hurtful they still haunt me at night" I admitted somehow ashamed of how weak I was being "anyway, after Jacob stomped on my heart and Sam ordered me to stay away from the res I returned home decided not to let myself crumble down like when _Cullen_ left" I spat the name "I expected to see Charlie at home but he wasn't there, instead I found Leo, my big brother, he told me he had come to take me away and hide me so that the people that were hunting me wouldn't be able to get me"I explained.

"You were being hunted? by vampires?" I nodded "why?"

"I wasn't sure at the time, but when Leo offered me protection I refused, I was afraid they would hurt Charlie, Renee or Phil so I decided that the best option would be going with them, that the worst I could face was death... but I was dead wrong..." I squeezed my hands together in an attempt to keep myself together, nails digging into my flesh.

"What... what happened Bella?" he asked softly kneeling besides me trying to look into my eyes "you can tell me..." I knew I could, Seth was different from the rest of his pack... I just knew it... huh, must be the 'animal instinct'

"I... those guys suddenly knocked on my door and Leo made me follow him into the woods, there he told me he would protect Charlie while I was gone and that he would try to get me out of _there_ as soon as he could, when I returned home the house was completely surrounded, there was nowhere to run" I explained "and before I could even do anything to defend myself they drugged me and three or so days later I woke up in New Jersey"

"New Jersey? why there?"

"I didn't know at the time, I was confused and scared, and they took advantage of that, everyday the would beat me and starve me" I could still feel the blows in my skin, they felt so fresh... "after approximately a month I was at my limit... and I phased, you can guess how freaked out I was and in a range attack I killed most of the people in the facility, it didn't mattered to me if they were human, vampire or shape-shifters, they were all enemies to me" the feeling of someone running my back prevented me from wallowing in self hatred, and for that, I was grateful "thanks"I sniffed before continuing with my story "after almost everyone was death they managed to knock me out and a couple of days later they transferred me to another facility in Wisconsin, they kept me there for around three years more or less as their main guinea pig"

"G-guinea pig!? they experimented on you!?" I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I was a rare... kind of hybrid and they wanted to see what made me so _'special'_" I explained "fortunately for me, I wasn't the only experiment there"I said nodding towards Jack and Scar "while I was there I could constantly bump into a blonde girl, we weren't friends but we came to care for each other. She was the only other hybrid I ever had contact with, so when she decided to break out and was about to get killed because of it, I didn't hesitated on helping her and a pair of twins that were clinging to her like a life time" I said remembering with a soft smile "that day was the day I met Jack, he and a couple of others came to help us and we eventually managed to kill all of our captors"

"Vampires you mean?" asked Seth making me shook my head sadly.

"No, humans, vampires, shape-shifters, damn there were even half-vampires there!" I growled.

"Half-vampires? you mean..."

"Vampires born from a male vampire and a female human" I said "there was apparently this vampire, Joham I think it's his name, that discovered male vampires could have kids and was planing on making a _super species _of 'human' beings"

"That's just..."

"Disgusting? crazy? cruel?" Scar pipped.

"All of them... what happened to the mother?"

"They died during childbirth, when the baby is born they bite their way out of their mother's womb, and the mother dies of blood loss unless changed, something that Joham guy didn't bothered in doing" I grimace at the thought, damn man...

"He let them die? the mother of his child?" he asked paling considerably. Seth had lost his loving father when he was fifteen, of course he was feeling devastated knowing what Joham did.

"Children Seth, if I'm not wrong he has more than three... I think three girls and a boy..." I said. Nahuel, one of Joham kids was a good friend of mine and I really liked kid despite of who his father was, it wasn't his fault he had Joham as a father. At least he had Kachiri, his aunt... "Nahuel is one of his kids and Joam has been trying to make him breed with one of us" I said referring to the 'half-blood' "Nahuel is different from his father and refused all together to follow his ways and had been hiding since then"

"So this Nahuel guy is not bad? what about his diet? is he a human drinker?" Seth asked a little overwhelmed.

"Nahuel can survive from eating normal food, he sometimes needs blood. He and his aunt Kachiri -his mother's sister- only feed from dying people who are either very sick or very old, or at least used to, I think they had gone now to the vegetarian diet" I explained and he nodded.

"Well... if I have to be honest, I don't like the fact that they used feed from humans but I guess they somehow are helping them suffer less" I nodded pleased with his answer, if Nahuel and Kachiri could help it they would have never fed from humans, I'm happy they are now vegetarians, they must feel better with themselves now that they know they wont hurt anyone else in order to survive.

"Anyway, back to the story. As I was saying, we managed to escape and then we bumped into Leo, we got into a huge fight and we almost killed each other but were able to stop before it came to that. Leo told me about our birth parents..." I trailed unsure of how to continue.

"And...?" Jack sent Seth a glare in warning making him flinch a little.

"It's okay Jack" I smiled at my friend "well... my parents weren't normal, they were neither vampires not shape-shifters" I said and Seth titled his head to the side once again.

"Then how...?" Charlie wondered.

"From what Leo told me, our parents were... like the origin of vampires and shape-shifters, their common ancestor" I said.

"Common ancestor? are you telling me those leeches are somehow related to us?" I nodded "the fuck!? but our legen-!"

"Your legends aren't entirely wrong, it it's true that Taha Aki was the first one of your tribe phasing into a big fur ball, but that doesn't mean he was the first one" he nodded his head slowly trying to process this new information

"O-okay, I think I'm following" I nodded, at least he was trying to, that was what mattered.

"I have a... theory..." yeah... a theory, sorry to disappoint you "from the information I managed to get my hands on, I knew that there was this species before apart from humans, they were like a super race" he nodded again "I believe they were somehow like a... evolution of the human himself and that with the pass of time started to develop abilities"

"Okay... like the X-Men?" really? X-Men?

"Yeah, sure, why not?" it's not like I have a better example "anyway, this... things evolved so fast and they started creating their own society and called themselves as the Originals" another nod "the Originals after awhile decided to start doing a little 'experimenting' and decided to to breed with humans and then with the breed itself. They repeated that process again and again" Seth looked a little sick and ran to the bathroom at light speed. He started emptying his stomach contents in the toilets and after a few minutes he came back.

"Sorry about that, but what you are telling me is just plain disgusting" I nodded it was true.

"I understand" he seated himself besides me and I half hugged him with my left arm seeing how big he actually was "after a couple of this, they had their first vampire, but it was different from the one's we know. This one couldn't be in the sun and had blood in his system"

"The vampires of myths" Charlie said

"Exactly, however, despite of how powerful this kind of vampire was, they weren't indestructible and a stick though the heart could easily kill them, so they made this vampires breed with each other and with the Originals themselves. Some tries later the vampire we now know popped out"

"Okay, so vampires are basically descendants of humans" I nodded.

"Yes, they are somehow possibility of human evolution, but at the same time one that can't be possible seeing we would end up all dead if there aren't enough humans or animals to feed from" Jack said.

"Exactly, but with just as there were some Originals happy with the perfection of the vampire, some weren't, they didn't liked the idea of vampires being practically as strong as them and they started another project"

"Shape-shifters..." Seth breathed with a face of hurt.

"No, werewolves" Scar interrupted.

"Werewolves? as in... full moon and all that?" she nodded.

"Yes, a group of originals started looking for ways of exterminating the vampires and one of them have the idea of breeding with animals, more specifically wolves" this time both Charlie and Seth shot from where they were seated and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of their stomachs while Scar excused herself and went to her room. I knew she was also disgusted like the rest of us and being pregnant didn't helped her at all.

A few minutes later Charlie and Seth were returning to the living room still looking a little green. I stood up and poured a glass of water to each of them, hopefully it would help them a little.

"Thanks..."

"Is it fine if I continue?" the both nodded in confirmation "okay, so they decided to... breed with wolfs to see what happened, the first couple of tries where failures but then a baby born was born. He had the body of a human but the senses of a wolf and the ability of morph into one, they called him Nexcoyomeh" Seth squirmed uncomfortably "they forced him to breed with a female Original but the baby died soon after it was born, they didn't know what to do and one time they forgot to watch him he escaped. It took a couple of years for them to find them and when they did he had already formed a family with a human girl whose name was Imiazcatlapalhuan who he had took as his mate and had two daughters -Iztaccihuatl and Melahuac- and a son -Tlamatcatzintli- The Originals were furious and took Melahuac and killed Iztaccihuatl and Imiazcatlapalhuan, in result, both Nexcoyomeh and his son were devastated and went for revenge, they killed many but when they finally reached Melahuac she was already pregnant and almost ready to give birth" I recited almost robotically.

"Nexcoyomeh and Tlamatcatzintli took Melahuac and hid her so she could give birth to her child without without worrying being caught by the Originals and they forced her give up her child" Jack continued "when the time finally came, Melahuac had a beautiful baby boy she named Tonatiu, everything was good, but neither of them expected Tonatiu's father to track them down"

"He wanted to use his own son as an experiment too?" Seth looked horrified at the question.

"No, Coatl -as Melahuac had decided so call him since he didn't have a name- wanted to protect his son and the woman he loved him and acted like a spy for them" I interrupted "he betrayed everything he knew and once believed to be with Melahuac and Tonatiu"

"He loved her? really loved her?" Charlie asked through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but Coatl's father didn't waited much to realize it and sent people to kill him" I explained.

"Tlamatcatzintli then started developing a gift himself just like some vampires have and he started having visions of what would happen if they stayed there and quickly told his father. As soon as Nexcoyomeh heard him he made the rest run and he stayed behind to try and delay the Originals" Jack explained and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Nexcoyomeh being an experiences fighter managed to take many vampires and Originals out but eventually was outnumbered and captured by them forced to breed with many Originals until he found the opportunity of killing himself" I could feel the tears in my eyes bit back a sob.

"I still don't understand what this has anything to do with us Bella" Charlie said confused.

"As you might have already guessed, Taha Aki was a descendant of Tonatiu who was the first shape-shifter in history" Jack said.

"Then how come out legends say Taha Aki was the first one?" Seth asked.

"That's because they believed he was, no one before him phased, not even Tonatiu himself because Coatl kept vampires away, but when his father found him he killed him and went hunting Tonatiu's descendants"

"Who was Taha Aki" Seth reasoned "but how come we never knew anything about this Originals if they supposedly came hunting out tribe?"

"Remember I told you Nexcoyomeh was captured by the Originals?" they bot nodded "while he was a prisoner of them they forced him to breed with an Original and had two kids, Oquichtli and Yollochicahuac. He came to care for the mother of his kin but he never loved her like he loved his former wife Imiazcatlapalhuan, the woman on the other hand, loved him deeply and when he killed himself he swore upon her life she would keep their children away from the Originals and she escaped with the help of a vampire that was in love with her. They started living with a human tribe that offered a place to stay in return of help. The woman obviously accepted and the tribe gave her and the vampire names, she was known as Cuauhcihuatl and the vampire as Mihcatzintli as the tribe people noticed he didn't had a heartbeat and was unnaturally beautiful and strong" Jack explained and Seth snorted in amusement

"They were very intelligent then"Charlie said.

"Yes they were" I agreed "Oquichtli and Yollochicahuac grew up as humans and protectors of the tribe as they could phase into wolfs without the need of the moon cycle and eventually reached adulthood. Oquichtli married a human woman and had a family with her, on the other hand, Yollochicahuac had other plans, she didn't planed on having a family but looking for his half siblings Melahuac and Tlamatcatzintli and their descendants, she wanted to unify her father's family so she left her tribe as soon as she made sure they were safe and started tracking them down. On her journey she started to see the world differently and wanted to change it for the better. But then Mihcatzintli appeared, he had realized that Yollochicahuac wanted to find Nexcoyomeh other kids and was against the idea not knowing how they would react to her very existence, he had caught up with her and was determined to take her back but when Yollochicahuac shared her opinion with his he decided to follow her and protect her if necessary"

"Many years passed but they weren't able to find them and eventually Yollochicahuac gave up and settled with living isolated with Mihcatzintli who she had learned to love as a lover after all the time they spend together. Yollochicahuac didn't expected to have children because she always thought she couldn't since her mother told her vampires were supposed to be 'frozen in time' and was surprised when her womb started growing with a child inside. At first she thought there was a mistake and Mihcatzintli thought she had opened her legs for another man but couldn't prove it since they were alone in the mountain and Yollochicahuac didn't smelled like another male, so both of them decided to live the isolation and look for help in Cuauhcihuatl and Oquichtli" Jack continued "however, on their way back Yollochicahuac caught a scent that was somehow familiar to her and she decided to investigate while Mihcatzintli went for Oquichtli, the smell belonged to a man that resembled her brother and deceased father. The man had demanded to know who she was and in return he told her who he was. Yollochicahuac was obviously scared but she knew the man wouldn't hurt her, so she told him her name and her father's. Turned out the man was actually Tlamatcatzintli and one of the persons she was looking for and her half-brother. Yollochicahuac then proceeded to tell Tlamatcatzintli about her and her brother as well as their mother. Tlamatcatzintli being a very intelligent realized his 'sister' was pregnant and offered her a place to stay and she accepted"

"Yollochicahuac later met Melahuac, Tonatiu and his family and started knowing them better, but as days went by, she started getting worried, Mihcatzintli hadn't returned yet and there was no sign of her brother or mother either, so after talking with Tlamatcatzintli, Coatl and her left for her tribe, however there was no tribe to return to, her people had been slaughtered and the only bodies she didn't found were her mother's, Mihcatzintli's and Oquichtli's older son, Miztli" I cleaned the corner of my eye and sniffed trying to control my want to cry "the Originals, or Iyacayocan as she knew them, had founded her mother's whereabouts and had wanted to kill her and everything that had to do with her. Yollochicahuac then started looking for her mother with Coatl's help but being pregnant didn't helped their search. Fortunately for them, they found them before she gave birth and all of Coatl returned with Melahuac and Tonatiu"**  
**

"But...? there is always a freaking but, I hate them" Seth grumbled annoyed.

"Yes, there is a but, as soon as Coatl left, Yollochicahuac fell ill and when she gave birth she died" I answered and he shivered.

"I knew it..."

"Yollochicahuac gave birth to a pair of twins, Mihcatzintli named as Tletl and Cehpayahuitl. Tletl was a healthy baby boy whose skin was dark as her mother's and eyes clear as his father's, Cehpayahuitl on the other hand was a baby girl white as snow like his father and eyes as dark as his mother's, the reason of their names, fire and snow respectively. Mihcatzintli and Cuauhcihuatl took upon themselves to raise the three kids and they grew up as siblings despite being actually cousins. As they grew up, they noticed Tletl and Cehpayahuitl were as different as the night and the day, Tletl was a trouble maker and Cehpayahuitl was obedient"

"Years later the Originals once again found them and they killed everyone but Cehpayahuitl who managed to escape. She then lived many years in isolation in fright of being attacked again and the people around her. Finally while she was in her wolf form feeding herself she came across a sickly sweet scent she had come to known as one of the enemy and hid herself in the deeps of the forest trying to loose them, whiled she was running she discovered a tribe of humans and afraid of what could happen to them she decided to stay around and take care of them since it was her fault vampires were in the area, but as the days went by, she started caring for them and vowed to protect them"

"Tonatiu's descendants right?" Charlie asked and Jack nodded.

"Correct, Coatl and Melahuac had already died and the only capable of protecting the tribe besides Cehpayahuitl was Tlamatcatzintli as Tonatiu's gene never woke up" Jack explained.

"So Cehpayahuitl and Tlamatcatzintli started being the protectors of the Quelite"

"That;s why we always saw the wolf's as something sacred" Seth reasoned "it all makes sense now!"

"Yes, Cehpayahuitl and Tlamatcatzintli also discovered that the later was the uncle of the former when Coatl's father sent more vampires to kill them and they revealed that information to them. Sadly their new found happiness lasted little when they received a surprise attack and Tlamatcatzintli died in battle and Cehpayahuitl left for dead. When she finally woke up, the last person she had came to see as her family was already dead and she had nothing left, so she left again, years later the vampires came back to the tribe and that was when Taha Aki phased for the first time" I said.

"What happened to Cehpayahuitl?"

"No one knows, there is no information of what happened after she left the tribe. We suppose she went looking for Coatl's father and ended up death after having children or she just left the tribe and found his mate, we are not really sure"

"And how do you know she had kids in the first place?" Charlie arched an eyebrow in question.

"That's because we suspect Leo and I are her kids"

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**-*-In Nahuatl.**

***Nexcoyomeh: wolf.**

***Imiazcatlapalhuan: wings.**

***Iztaccihuatl: white woman.**

***Melahuac: truth.**

***Tlamatcatzintli: wise man.**

***Tonatiu: sun.**

***Coatl: snake.**

***Oquichtli: warrior.**

***Y****ollochicahuac: courageous.**

*******C****uauhcihuatl: brave woman.**

*******Mihcatzintli: dead person.**

*******Miztli: mountain lion.**

*******I****yacayocan: first one, original.**

*******Tletl: fire.**

***********C****ehpayahuitl: snow.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
